1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to monitoring and/or controlling blood glucose levels in patients including, by way of example but not limitation, during a startup period.
2. Information
The pancreas of a normal healthy person produces and releases insulin into the blood stream in response to elevated blood plasma glucose levels. Beta cells (β-cells), which reside in the pancreas, produce and secrete insulin into the blood stream as it is needed. If β-cells become incapacitated or die, a condition known as Type 1 diabetes mellitus (or in some cases, if β-cells produce insufficient quantities of insulin, a condition known as Type 2 diabetes), then insulin may be provided to a body from another source to maintain life or health.
Traditionally, because insulin cannot be taken orally, insulin has been injected with a syringe. More recently, the use of infusion pump therapy has been increasing in a number of medical situations, including for delivering insulin to diabetic individuals. For example, external infusion pumps may be worn on a belt, in a pocket, or the like, and they can deliver insulin into a body via an infusion tube with a percutaneous needle or a cannula placed in subcutaneous tissue.
As of 1995, less than 5% of Type 1 diabetic individuals in the United States were using infusion pump therapy. Presently, over 7% of the more than 900,000 Type 1 diabetic individuals in the U.S. are using infusion pump therapy. The percentage of Type 1 diabetic individuals that use an infusion pump is growing at a rate of over 2% each year. Moreover, the number of Type 2 diabetic individuals is growing at 3% or more per year, and growing numbers of insulin-using Type 2 diabetic individuals are also adopting infusion pumps. Additionally, physicians have recognized that continuous infusion can provide greater control of a diabetic individual's condition, so they too are increasingly prescribing it for patients.
A closed-loop infusion pump system may include an infusion pump that is automatically and/or semi-automatically controlled to infuse insulin into a patient. The infusion of insulin may be controlled to occur at times and in amounts that are based, for example, upon blood glucose measurements obtained from an embedded glucose sensor in real-time. Closed-loop infusion pump systems may also employ the delivery of glucose and/or glucagon, in addition to the delivery of insulin, for controlling blood-glucose levels of a patient (e.g., in a hypoglycemic context).